User talk:Reinhart77
User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_1 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_2 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_3 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_4 Castlevania Locations Wikipedia and Castlevania Cardgame Hello its me Raven again i want to personally thankyou for your assitance in helping me locate the classic locations list for castlevania it aided both my website and cardgame tremondously,my website should be done as of next week and of course you and anyone else are more then welcome to come and explore as it has chatrooms specifically for castlevania and horror lovers,soon i''ll have more freetime and i'd like to repay the favor by your persmission i'd like to update the wikipedias castlevania locations with in depth information and what games they are included in those locations as a lot of them are actually reoccuring lcoations,also you asked i put the card game info somewhere?I'll need a link to where you want me to put that information and i can get started on that,I beleive the first set is gonna be Castlevania Dracula X and Symphony of the Night.Raventheblack 18:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah yes thankyou for the link on the enviroments it makes things easier,i agree putting the same similair enviroments makes things much easier and more sense,as for your offer to put up a Castlevania Cardgame section and get started on it i would like to take your offer,you can put the section title as:Castlevania Requiem for a Dream Cardgame(Fan Base).Raventheblack 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I appologize for my leave of abscence i had a family matter and didnt have internet access for a week,i'll be able to finish those locations and the card game rules,in addition my website is done. http://www.wix.com/raventheblack/castlevania-endless-eternity your more then welcome to visit and use whatever information you find here.Raventheblack 23:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats one problem i have i should put a main button on all the pages but room was an issue,you can use the arrows that have a number like 1/10 and those will switch between the main pages,the website is in the beta anyways so if you see any other problems let me know and ill do my best to fix those up,now that msot the website is done ill be concentrating more on the cardgame but need some kinda program or website were i can create cards.Raventheblack 06:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) this wiki will get deleted there are a lot of hi res images on here and they deletd wikis with them 15:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :if that's the case, i sure hope they'd give a warning first.--Reinhart77 22:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't think the anon was telling a truth. However, in fact, the images on our wiki do lack any copyright templates. I used to help Terminator Wiki create some copyright templates based on those from Transformers Wiki. I might be able to help here depend on situation whether if I'm busy in the real life or not. :) --'TX55TALK'' 03:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sounds like trolling to me. Pretty much all the images here are thought of as "fair use". They're all either artwork for game or other CV product, or they're a snapshot of a game (except for some fan ones that haven't been moved/deleted yet, which all have permission from the artist or are Creative Commons or simply snapshots of a fan game or comic). Not sure how much good it would be to tag "all" the images as fair use. A central location that says this much might be better? A bot might be able to help, but might not really be able to distinguish any exceptions.--Reinhart77 03:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmmm, the bot task sound a bit hard for me, maybe we can ask someone who know bots muc better (such as asking wikia). And yes, it would be more suitable to place the issue to Community Portal. --'''TX55TALK 17:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Sorry to intrude but i oversaw your problem and may have a solution,i also work with the yu-gi-oh wikipedia and they have similair problems such as anons logging in and then changeing and or deleting important materials,because of this the wikpedia implemented a rule where new and unregistered users with a low amount or no amount of edits couldn't edit certain pages and thus locked the pages with the exception of veteran contributors,maybe youd like to implement this course of action to prevent articles from further deletion?Raventheblack 06:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the vandalism is so bad here that we need to implement a no-anon edit policy. If it gets worse, then maybe, but for now, its nothing the occasional revert and block can't handle (knock on wood). --Reinhart77 07:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ok i gotcha boss,btw im having a small problem with the locations pages,the list you gave me i wanted to add some mroe pages to it but they just seemed to went black and unable to click on them to start a new page,if possible could you show me how to make it so they can go blue and be able to clcik on them and start a new page?thanks .Raventheblack 09:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Canon : Conversation moved to Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Re: Welcome Yes sure... Also, I play game on PC by using VBA, and it looks that I have Castlevania Doublepack, because I have also option to play Harmony of Dissonance. LoL 16:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have no point what "tabletype" and "displayno" means. What they do? LoL 18:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okey... Already placed all Armors and Goods that are on Wikia to lists... Now goes Items... LoL 09:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done Items, Goods, Armor, Weapons, Yellow Souls, Blue Sould and Silver Souls (these one were done earliest)... Changed template to these you created, also added everything that I have and what was missing. Red Souls left, these one... There will be MANY of them, they're most common... LoL 12:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PS.Counted Red Souls... About 32... That's somewhat a lot. Hey... I resumed old save, and I beated boss again, although this time with proper souls... So I can access more... Unfortunately, somehow I missed Legion soul, so there's no way that on old save I could obtain Chaos Ring even if I would spent time on "harvesting" souls... And before I get there on new save, some time will pass... LoL 15:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Doh, yeah, even if you do a New Game+, it'll be a while till you can get back to Chaos.--Reinhart77 03:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Used Quickload to get to moment before getting into Chaotic Realm (I have more than 1 quicksave, so I have state both before Chaotic Realm and after)... There are some hidden rooms that I didn't searched (FAQ info)... -Though Forbidden Area... I don't have any soul to pass waterfall...- (nevermind, got Manticore soul) Except Forbidden Area, I have 2 secret rooms not searched, 1 within Top Floor and 2nd probably within Underground Reservoir... Also I have 2nd save, but probably will be better if I start a new game on old save, because of "boost" of items and spirits which will make game easier (and unlinear, unless bestiary's monsters-only spirits would be transferred...) Also, I should start it on Hard, there are 5 items that appears only on that difficulty. LoL 15:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Checked almost all places... all hidden probably cleared.. Decided to complete game again (Claimh Solais owns)... Though, when I cleared last hidden room I had 99.7%. 0.1% was Chaotic Realm portal, 0.1% was Arena (some kind of wall that I didn't know how to pass) and 0.1%... not sure what it is... My map looks now like this - http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/9154/mattrmcadp06.png (Chaotic Realm portal is gray, and Arena is in lower-left part) . Any ideas what could be that missing 0.1%? LoL 16:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Not offhand, I usually go to GameFAQs if I'm stuck.--Reinhart77 03:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it wouldn't be possible to utilize soul trading between two of your save states using an emulator. Or maybe you can?--Reinhart77 03:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I explored hidden rooms with GameFAQs... BUT... the only missing place that I saw on map, was in Arena... I was in every hidden room marked here... Only Arena wasn't explored fully... A wall... FREAKING wall blocked way... 17:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Solution found, too late... Probably now I will start Harmony of Disonnance... Neither I or my brother finished it, I got stuck... do not remember where, probably 124.6% of map (55.1% Castle A and 69.4% of Castle B, yes... total percent is higher by 0.1% than real sum xD), my brother got stuck at 125% of map (55.3% Castle A and 69.7% Castle B). LoL 20:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS.Found how we get stuck.... ... Door that needed MK's Bracelet near boss #11 (after Shadow)... Nice suprise.... Anyway, started new game... This Castlevania is WAY longer than Aria of Sorrow... Mainly because of more than one "castle"... I will be adding Aria of Sorrow items when will I have more time. Now goes Harmony of Disonnance items, but as of now, without images... LoL 20:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS.Oh, and yes, I have Legion soul. Now I have to get the other 39.6%... Still I don't know how to clear that wall in Arena in room with Beam Skeletons. Harmony of Dissonance I have a lot of junk here but... there is no templates D: There are 4 slots, 1st for whip upgrade, 2nd for armor and the other two for other stuff which goes into goods, legs, head and other categories =P So how many templates it would need.... Three? Or more? LoL 20:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) PS.Already added some items... I will add more when templates will be added ]:=D I would say one template per item type. Now, these should be "official" item types that appear in the game. So, for the "misc slot", they would be Hands, Legs, Goods, and Head. The convention for "Unofficial" sub-types, such as Rings or Pendants is to list this sub-type in parentheses after the official type. Thanks for the work that you've put into this.--Reinhart77 04:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I created templates for HoD. As of now, I added only Whip Upgrades and Items. Items not replaced... and still Items list is not full =P Although it looks that I have almost any item that appears in-game (not having only Sapphire and Diamond). I can't say that about equipment, mainly because of being lvl <50 (omg 1 exp for most enemies. "Cool"). LoL 16:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Dammit. Leather Armor from Dissonance "collides" with Plate from Despair... Fuuu, shortcuts for both games are HoD, and I don't know if it's a good picture in Harmony of Despairs's one =P LoL 14:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) There are more collides... Also, I don't know why but this template doesn't works for Castle Maps, Elixir and Hint Cards. Can you check them? LoL 15:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) PS.The goods template doesn't works for Wrist-band, either. Or a error in template itself, or typed something wrong when I wanted to insert it into article. Hi, adding "index_name" fields should fix the indexing. When a name is a simple link to another page, an index_name isn't needed, as the template just assumes the index_name is the same thing as the name minus the double square brackets. If it's more complicated than that, such as if a redirect is used or terms in brackets also exist, the template's not smart enough to figure out what the index name should be, so it needs to be specified. I'll fix it for a couple templates.--Reinhart77 04:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Btw, I started yesterday new game on Hard Mode. Actually on Top Floor... Souls... Either Zombie soul is ultra rare or I have just bad luck (despite having Soul Eater Ring). LoL 08:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)... Okey, beated Graham, now get these stupid souls (Zombie got)... Sky -Crap- Fish hunting now. LoL 11:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Arc Demon. Do you know where I can find one (except Underground Reservoir, where is glitched one room that near to teleport Whenever I kill it, my game frezes >.<)? LoL 18:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I've never had the game freeze up on me before either, that's odd.--Reinhart77 01:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dammit. At least for now, I have to skip this soul. Game just freezes after I kill Arc Demon, tried in 2 places... Sigh. It looks that I need to focus on other souls, then beat game again and THEN focus on that stupid Arc thingLoL 16:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Moved article It is necessary to delete moved fandom. "Parody Videos", "Walter Bernhard (fan profile)". (This article was deleted without being moved) Many people who misunderstand it will come.--Kiyuhito 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of fan stuff, since there's the CV Fan wiki, should we keep all the fan stuff we have or should we delete it (or move it to the fan wiki)? -Chernabogue 20:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) We want to move it all to the fan wiki and delete it here. Most pages have already been moved, but moving the images is a manual process and hasn't been completed.--Reinhart77 03:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Please delete fan art of no permission. "File:Chris._Belmont.jpg", "File:1315372-dra015.jpg".--Kiyuhito 05:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) C64/LOD This is Jen.R here, replying to the message of "If there's anything I can do to help let me know." - or something along the lines of that. There is in fact something that you can help me with. Long Explanation: I've noticed that a lot of the information on this wiki that has to do with things, enemies, or people from Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness is either inaccurate, poorly written, or doesn't give enough information on certain things. Found that out when I was looking up Charlie Vincent last week. The optional boss of him didn't give ANY information on what he does during battle, or how threatening he is, just information on how you get to fight him. It was annoying, so I took the liberty of writting up one there myself (as "A Wika Contributor'''" '''at the time). I also had to create the Vampire (Status) page after finding out it wasn't on this wiki (also as "A Wika Contributor") because it related to Charlie Vincent. I can't believe how much information is missing on this wiki, and how unorganized everything is on here about Castlevania 64 and Castlevania Legacy of Darkness. It was enough to get me to make my own account on here because I'll be fixing a lot more on here after viewing a few other pages. There is one thing I need to know about Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness story before I go on to create the Malus (Boss) page in the near future. The battle with Dracula at Castle Keep, Reinhardt/Carrie were fighting Gilles De Rais. Was Cornell fighting Gilles De Rais too when he arrived? Or was he fighting the actual Dracula? Reply back asap.--Jen.R 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jen. Yeah, anything you are interested in helping out with for Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness would be great. Thanks for your anonymous edits. To answer your question, Cornell actually did fight the real Dracula. One thing about the Reinhardt/Carrie fight that I learned about only recently (and I could be misunderstanding this), is that the fight before Malus with Gilles de Rais could actually be considered an actual fight with Dracula. Dracula appeared to have "possessed" Gilles de Rais in a manner similar to how he would later possess Isaac in Curse of Darkness. When he was defeated, his soul was transferred to Malus. I forget where I read something to that effect, but it was somewhere on the wiki, and I believe it was based on some information in a Japanese guide.--Reinhart77 03:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Konami of Europe's Vampire Gildre (Gilles de Rais) profile "He behaves as if he is the Dark Lord..."--Kiyuhito 04:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This unofficial fan page is to concentrate information. I believe that this is correct when referring to the game dialog and the guide book.--Kiyuhito 05:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks. Okay Reinhart77, I just made the Foggy Lake page as of a few minutes ago. Need you to check it to make sure I didn't break any rules. A lot of different kinds of editing was used that I never had to touch before, so I'm not really sure. I also need you to direct me to someone that would be willing to tidy it up because even if it isn't in the red zone it still needs to be reorganized. I'm no writter or journalist, so some of these editing programs are completely out of my league. I'm also too busy gathering more info to figure it out. You understand, I'm sure. (Jen.R 04:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC)) Good article. I can't really direct you to anybody in particular. If someone notices the page and decides to do so, they'll tidy it up. I wouldn't say the page breaks any rules, though it might not follow a few conventions. Later on, eventually, the tables will probably be replaced with the standard format tables that other stage pages use. But before those formats can be used, enemy data templates and item data templates need to be created. So you have an idea what i'm talking about, here's an example of a location page for Harmony of Despair (Beauty, Desire, Situation Dire). It has a table of all the enemies in the stage, as well as a table for some of the items. These tables are actually created by pulling out a row from a template file (Template:Harmony of Despair Enemy Data is where the enemy data is stored). Let me know if you are interested in working on tables like this for C64 or Legacy of Darkness. But these tables are relatively unimportant compared to the text in the page, so if you would rather spend your time writing a page than filling out data tables, that's great. They'll get done "eventually" by "somebody". --Reinhart77 04:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I was going to edit C64 and LoD Enemy Data one of these days. But, I'm busy now.--Kiyuhito 06:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know the feeling.--Reinhart77 17:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Reinhart! Can you take a look to the Forest of Silence tables (items section)? I had problems editing them. Thanks! -Chernabogue 09:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I was able to fix them by not using the rich text editor. Wiki tables are awful to deal with, with or without the rich text editor.--Reinhart77 14:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Bestiary Naming Problems I want you to take a look at the Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Bestiary page. Then I want you to take a look at Castlevania 64 Bestiary page. Before I found this wiki the Legacy of Darkness's Bestiary page was falling apart. It was unorganized, enemies not named correctly, names not even spelled correctly, two Lizard Man's (which are still there now), and Flea Man was missing from the list. It looked like the person that had created the page was a child, or an adult on the rush that really wasn't interested in the series. They made it look like scrambled eggs. But ever since I got here I've been doing my best to try and fix these problems, correct their names, you get the idea. Was working on that over time. The progress was slow, but it was going great. In about a month those scrambled eggs would have been formed together to no longer be scrambled, and the list would've finally looked like it was genuinely golden. But then you Reinhart77, you went and posted this page up, which now completely cancells out my right to edit their names since I have no proof, none what-so-ever of what the enemy names officially are. Even though I own the game, there is still no proof, and it's all because Legacy of Darkness was damn-well shadowed from it's popularity because of it's more successful sequell Castlevania 64 around the time those two games came out. So nobody cared about Legacy of Darkness. Nobody bothered to figure out those names, and the Bestiary page shows it. It was then when I decided to look at Castlevania 64's Bestiary page, the one that everyone did care about back then, the game that was actually something to others way back when. And that page did have what I was looking for. It's only obvious that the most popular Castlevania game for Nintendo 64 would have all it's pieces put into place, which they are. All the enemy name for Castlevania 64 are there and correct! (except "Fernandez Worrior" and some of the Dracula forms, but that's another story). They are all correct! And if they aren't and I am wrong then it still looks pretty convincing, much better than the Legacy Bestiary page which we know is wrong. Now I have to stretch out something to your interest to which you can't ignore. Both Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness's in-game enemies officially have the exact same name. Excluding some of the new enemies encountered in Legacy of Darkness (like Queen Algenie and Medusa) all enemies reused from Castlevania 64 to Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness are supposed to have the exact same names. With all of that being said, it is time to take action. Can I edit now? Can the error be fixed now for good? Halloween 2010 Game Video Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D -Chernabogue 07:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC)